His Eyes, They Shone Like Diamonds
by The UK's Only
Summary: Matthew runs into a boy in the corridor. He learns his name, but certainly doesn't expect to see him again. However, the boy with the odd silver hair and captivating red eyes is not easy for this little Canadian to forget... /AU, PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

His Eyes, They Shone Like Diamonds

Matthew runs into a boy in the corridor. He learns his name, but certainly doesn't expect to see him again. However, the boy with the odd silver hair and captivating red eyes is not easy for this little Canadian to forget...

I certainly did not expect to be noticed by anyone.  
>Because, really, I'm Matthew Williams.<br>...Of course you don't know me. I'm forgotten by everyone. Even my damn brother.  
>Well, I should get onto the story instead of boring you here, right...? Y-yeah, sure.<p>

A small blond head bobbed up and down between variations of others in the crowd. It weaved left and right, until it reached the end of the stampede, where it's owner leaned back against a locker. He was a small boy. In his arms, he held a white bear tightly in one hand, the other raked through his hair as he looked over the crowd.  
>His name was Matthew. Not that anyone knew, however. To everyone, he ceased to exist. Atop his head was wavy, sandy blond hair, a lone curl stranded from the rest curling down over his slightly pale face. It reached about the tip of his button nose, which was bordered by two blue, almost violet eyes. They were behind two round-rimmed glasses. His lips were lithe and barely noticeable, not that it made the slight bit of difference.<br>The boy opened his mouth to exhale the breath he'd been holding in, before someone knocked into him. It's not like he didn't expect it, obviously, but it still shocked him a little.  
>"Ah, I'm sorry, eh..." the Canadian mumbled, letting the suffix slip out. His gaze was met with two burning red eyes, which startled him.<br>"Oh, no worries, dude!" grinned the other, who Matthew was yet to know the name of. "The awesome me doesn't hold grudges against people!'  
>Matthew blinked before answering. "O-okay, well can I at least assist you in picking up your books?" he asked, to be polite. He was still captured by the boy's eyes, which hung under a few strands of silver-white hair.<br>"Nah, bro." answered the boy. There was a brief pause before he continued. "Name's Gilbert, yours?"  
>Taken aback by the boy's sudden interest, Matthew stuttered before half-whispering, half-saying "Matthew..."<br>Gilbert grinned. "'Kay. See yah 'round... Birdie."  
>"B-Birdie?" Matthew stammered. "But I said m-my name was-"<br>"You suit Birdie~" Gilbert chuckled, his laugh sounding as if he was hissing, not at all laughing. With a final wink and a pat on the other's shoulder, the most-likely-albino kid said goodbye and walked off.  
>Matthew really didn't expect to see Gilbert again. This kind of thing had happened before - someone had talked to him once and never talked to him afterwards. It had made him feel like nothing, but he'd got over it.<br>All through the day, Matthew couldn't shake the image of Gilbert's ruby-red eyes out of his mind. They were a deep crimson that made something in his chest flutter. Thinking back to the guy, Matthew thought about his accent. It had sort of sounded German, but he could easily have been wrong. And his clothes - he'd only got a glance, but ne remembered seeing the boy in blue ripped jeans and a red top. Uniform wasn't too important at his school, so he could see why the guy had gotten away with it.  
>When he got home, no one greeted him as usual. He went straight to his room and tried to focus on his homework. To be honest, he almost did before a thought came into his head.<br>Gilbert.  
>Why couldn't he shake the thought of the guy away? It wasn't as if he was actually going to talk to him again. He wasn't anything special, either, so what was up with him?<br>Alfred, his half-brother, called him for dinner. It had probably almost started to go cold, seeing as they were unlikely to remember him straight away.  
>Matthew really didn't expect to have Gilbert wave him over in the morning. Once he'd looked both ways to make sure the guy meant him, he nervously walked over. Why was he so nervous? I-it was only Gilbert, right? No one special...<br>But as soon as their gazes interlocked, he soon changed his mind about that. With eyes like his, Gilbert had to be something special.  
>Beside the silver-haired boy was a tanned boy with olive eyes. His hair was messy and a dark brunette, but it suited him fine like that. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up high, probably as it was summer.<br>"Hey, Birdie." Gilbert greeted with a wink. He turned to the tanned boy, "Antonio, this is Birdie. Birdie, this is Antonio!"  
>"M-Matthew. My name's Matthew." corrected the shy blond, a little confused at why he was being called Birdie. "Nice to meet you..." He held out his hand and Antonio shook it.<br>"Well, sorry amigos, but I have to go." Antonio said. Oh, so he was Spanish? Yes, that explained his appearance. He skipped off after saying 'Adios' to Gilbert and giving a farewell smile to Matthew.  
>"I don't see you much." Gilbert brought Matthew's attention back to him.<br>"No one does." the Canadian replied, frowning. The other gave him a questioning look, urging him to explain why. "I'm practically invisible to everyone."  
>At this, the red-eyed boy's smile faltered. "Why?"<br>Matthew looked away. "I don't know... But if they do ever notice me, it's because they mistake me for Alfred. M-my half-brother."  
>"Al's your half-brother? Oh, I see the resemblance now. To me, you don't look that much like him..." Gilbert replied. That, somehow, made Matthew smile a bit. So this boy actually noticed him not as Alfred's shadow, but as himself? That was... New.<br>"Ah, th-thanks..." Matthew mumbled, blushing.  
>"No worries, bro! Hey, wanna come to my place sometime?"<br>That was also rather new. Maybe he was actually going to make a friend for once?  
>Matthew smiled, closing his eyes. "Sure thing." He opened his eyes in time to see Gilbert smile open-mouthed, teeth showing.<br>...And my, what oddly-sharp teeth he had.  
>"Well I've got suspension today, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?" asked the other, eyes bright. Nodding, Matthew said yes.<br>"See you later, Birdie. Be safe." Gilbert said before walking off. Be safe...? What did he mean by that? Matthew shook the thought away.

A/N: The font's a bit weird. Sorry. But not all chapters will be as long as this, guys. Remember that. Please, review and tell me how I'm doing, or any side-pairings you'd like! You're lucky this is here, haha, I'm meant to be doing homework!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh deary me. Thank you for the reviews!

There were two pairings that overlapped in the requests. FrUK and USUK. So I'd like to do, well, a vote-type thing with it. But atm in the story, the two blonds will be fighting over Artie. :DI'd like you all to meet my beta, Optimistically-Hopeless!

Haha, hey guys, Optimistic here! I'm really excited to be beta-ing! This is my first time being a beta reader, so I hope I do a good job! XD So, I hope you enjoy! Grazie! (:

So, here I go, I guess!

-x-

His Eyes, They Shone Like Diamonds

It was the day after, and Matthew came into school to only be grabbed over by a giddy Gilbert and introduced to another of the guy's friends. Matthew was rather flustered from all the attention he was receiving.

"Okay, Birdie, this is Francis," introduced the albino, grinning. Though Matthew did notice the slightly dangerous aura around him when he looked at the blond boy. An aura that said 'Do-something-and-I'll-kill-you.

…But do what, exactly?

In a French accent, the blond purred, "Ah, bonjour. I'm sure I've seen you with Art'ur, oui?" He held out his hand and when the Canadian was about to shake it, he kissed his knuckles with a content hum - and a strange look of lust in his eyes. Matthew blushed and pulled his hand away shyly.

A teacher came over and asked to speak to Gilbert, a slightly peeved expression on his face, and the silver haired boy waved goodbye to Matthew. The albino didn't look nervous at all, surprisingly. The little Canadian knew he'd be scared to death if a teacher came over to him with such a scary look on his face…

After they departed, Matthew headed for class. It was D.T (Design and Technology), and he stood next to Arthur, the guy who his brother Alfred was crushing on. However, unbeknownst to Arthur, a guy called Francis also had a crush on him, forming a war between the American and the Frenchman. Matthew was surprised how Arthur could be so oblivious to them…

"Hello," greeted the Canadian. Arthur had, by now, stopped not noticing Matthew as much as everyone else. He did every now and again, but that didn't matter, as long as he was there to be a good friend.

"Hello, chap," replied Arthur. "Nice day so far, let's hope it stays that way," commented the Brit, fishing out his homework planner from his bag, which was slung over his shoulder. It had a Union Jack on it, unsurprisingly.

In the lesson, Matthew had almost finished the clock he was making, as his D.T class was focusing on working with plastic and electric materials. At the end, Francis and Alfred had accompanied Arthur to his next class.

The rest of the day? Ah, well it was boring. Matthew didn't see Gilbert at all, and lessons were the usual. When he did see the albino at the end of the day, he allowed a nervous smile to make its way onto his face. He greeted Gilbert warmly and the other replied with a happy grin. They began walking down the corridor.

A tall, stoic blond was beside him. A frown worked its way onto his face when he saw Gilbert smile at Matthew. Rather angrily, he dragged the albino off and around a corner.

"Mein gott! Verdammt, Gilbert!" hissed the other, though in a slightly hushed voice. "Haven't you learned to control your urges?"

Gilbert was probably rolling his eyes. "'Course I can. I don't want him for that."

"Then what for?" the other snapped, and the sound of a fist hitting a table was audible. "You have no other reason to bring him here!"

Matthew thought. 'Are they meaning... Sex?' he asked himself, confused. It sounded like it. So he listened in more...

"I... I don't know, Ludwig. I just feel... Good around him. Better than I've ever been with any girl, any guy, any anything!"

...That was sweet. The blond gripped onto the edges of his coat tightly, listening harder.

'Ludwig' moaned before speaking again. "Gilbert, you know it'll be seconds before you have your teeth in his neck. Face it, the way we are, none of us will be able to do anything good."

Wait a minute... Gilbert's teeth... They were pretty sharp...

No way, that was for fairytales or something, right?

"But..." the albino tried to say, before being interrupted.

"No," growled Ludwig, sounding frustrated. "Remember what happened with Katyusha?"

...Huh?

"Y-yeah..." Gilbert said. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Apparently Ludwig nodded. "But your urges. I get where you're coming from..."

Matthew was experiencing extreme fear and paranoia around the corner. He was confused of what they were talking about, but thought it had something to do with death, as of the use of past tense. Nervously, he kept glancing to the door to outside, and swore it got further away every time. He didn't feel safe - not at all.

But it could be something completely harmless and innocent, right? Let's think logically here.

...Never mind, the only logical option was that they'd killed someone, the illogical being they were vampires. Which, of course, wasn't going to be true...

Right. Of course it couldn't be. He barely noticed Gilbert coming back.

"Birdie, you alright?" he asked, noticing how freaked out the other looked. The Canadian shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a little cold."

For a moment, Gilbert stayed quiet before saying, "You're not comfortable, are you?" Matthew looked up at the other, not saying anything. The albino pulled him away by his arm.

'Oh God,' the smaller one thought in panic. 'He's taking me to a room, he'll tie me up, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, why did I go near him? I'm going to die, I'm-'

Where they ended up was not what he'd expected. They were on the roof in a small, desolate cabin. It had red walls with words and graffiti scribbled across it in a messy way, though it looked rather nice. The floor was a tad untidy, but not too much, and Gilbert led him over to a desk.

"I like rock," said the albino fondly. "And the colour red. Also, I like the colours black, white and gold. See?" He pointed to a flag on the wall that Matthew hadn't ever seen before. It was a strip of black horizontally, then white beneath it, and black on top of that. In the middle was a black eagle with a staff of a golden colour.

"What flag is that?" Matthew asked curiously.

Gilbert stood up and walked over to it. "The almighty, awesome-tastic Kingdom of Prussia," the albino began to explain. "Vati says I trace back to the King, you know."

Of course the Canadian didn't believe that, but nodded. He wanted to listen to the other for some reason - no longer was he fretting over being murdered.

"It became East Germany about 65 years ago. I'm not sure why - History ain't my thing - but I do know that it was once a country. Something to do with Austria and Hungary."

The other smiled, interested in this 'Prussia'. He was staring at the flag and almost jumped out of his skin when Gilbert sat beside him and asked, "What colours do you like, Birdie?"

Being shy, Matthew almost whispered his reply. "W-well, I like white, red and blue. Dark blue, sort of like my eyes..."

"Why?" asked he silver-haired boy, staring intently into Matthew's eyes.

"Because the Canadian flag is red and white, and I'm Canadian."

The red-eyed boy grinned. "Patriotic too? Sweet."

The Canadian nodded, a smile on his lips. He did like Gilbert, he liked him a lot. But the conversation he heard earlier came back to his mind...

Could he even trust Gilbert? Or was he being stupid?

The rest of the lunch break they talked about nothing in particular. The subject moved from birds to maple syrup, then to the weather, then to sillier, random things. Matthew didn't want to leave Gilbert's side at all. Though he knew he had to - he was too scared to stay or miss lessons - not that anyone would notice. He was about to go out the door when Gilbert grabbed him softly by the arm.

"So we're friends, right?" he asked hopefully, smiling. Matthew laughed lightly.

"Of course, silly," replied the Canadian. He turned and left, smiling. Their hands were together for a little longer than necessary, and when Matthew left, he felt a little flutter in his chest.

Okay, so he liked Gilbert. Even if he was scary. He liked him, and he liked him a lot.

-x-

A/N: ngghhh;/

So, we have the blond love triangle and some subtle hints about what this story will become like. Ever thought about how Gilbert's skin is similar to that of a vampire?~

Well anyway, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for beta-ing, Opti! /fail nickname


	3. Chapter 3

His Eyes, They Shone Like Diamonds

-x-

A/N: Okay, guys! This one won't be beta'd, so bear with me… But hopefully it will be okay! And can I just thank you for all of your magnificent reviews? When I came back to this story I was like "…Dafuq? This story doesn't deserve so many!" x3

Another thing - I got lots of votes for USUK, so, you know, it's leaning toward that. I'll give you one more chapter to vote before I decide! xD

I'm sorry for being lazy and taking long to update. I went back to school on Monday and bloomin' 'eck, was it a drainer. XD So yeah. I admit it. IT WAS ALL MY LAZINESS.

P.S - Due to my reviews, I edited two things. Thanks Optimistically-Hopeless and Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back! (and holyshiz your name is awesome.)

Side note - Ever heard I Wouldn't Mind by He is We? :D I also love Game of Life by Hatsune Miku… Heheh…

-x-

Matthew hummed quietly on his way back to class. His palm tingled slightly as if Gilbert's hand was still touching it. The young boy allowed a smile onto his face.

He figured that Gilbert was in the year above his, as he wasn't in any of his classes. That or he was dumb; and Matthew wasn't too sure about that. The smile still ever present on his face, the boy let his mind drift back to the tall albino boy. His laugh, his eyes, his hair, his smile - Wait. His smile.

…Was he really a vampire?

Matthew shook his head. No, it was impossible. Vampires weren't real. Only in Twilight and stuff.

Next class was another shared with Arthur, History. The Brit took an interest in the subject, especially when it was about his home country. Matthew had talked to him a few times about his life in Canada, where he used to live, and in turn Arthur had shared some things about England. He had apparently lived a quite troublesome life back there in the island country, as his brothers seemed to annoy and pester and tease him. On the other hand, Matthew had lived a peaceful, quiet life back in Canada. He had come from Montreal, a place where they don't actually say 'eh', and moved at the age of four to go to Ottawa. His mother, Madeline, had bought him the white bear that he still had, even at his age.

Walking in, Matthew said a quiet greeting to the green-eyed, ash-blonde boy. Arthur nodded in response, offering a smile to the mostly-forgotten Canadian. He smiled back.

"Okay, now~!" sang the happy Roman teacher. The man was tall and had light brown hair, curly on all sides, and a small brown stubble on his chin. He was tall and muscular - therefore, no one really wanted to know what his bad side was like, as it could end badly. Of course, his good side was pretty fun, as he loved to tease students and laugh and joke about, but yeah. None knew of his exact age, but he claimed to be ancient, as old as Ancient Rome itself.

Pfft. As if, right?

He skipped - skipped - around the desks, plopping books on them. To be fair, he was kind of nice as he never made anyone else hand out the books; he did it himself. "Today we're going to start a new topic!"

There were a few whispers of "Yes!" throughout the classroom; the topic they had recently studied had been the very boring (in most of the class' opinion) Shakespeare. Matthew had studied that in Elementary (A/N: I'm English, so please don't yowl at me if I'm mistaken here xD) and not been too fond of it, as he'd had to take part in a role play with people he barely knew, save for Arthur. Not to mention it had taken him ages to get them to notice him and give him a part.

"Today we're going to begin on the Revolutionary War between America and England!" the teacher, known as Mr. Rome, said. He cheerfully grinned from ear to ear at the reaction he got, which was some American pupils belting out some random stuff about freedom and 'beating the British', whilst others took interest and offered information they knew about the topic. Arthur slouched beside him. Matthew took notice and looked at his friend worriedly, nudging his arm.

"Hey Arthur, you okay?" asked the Canadian, frowning. The Brit nodded, smiling in what was obviously a fake way.

"I'm just… Thinking about someone… This topic reminds me of them." Arthur replied, spacing out. The other refused to give it much thought, deciding instead to just look back at the board.

Mr. Rome began, his voice booming through the classroom. "So, in the year 1776…"

-x-

Matthew walked out the classroom with Arthur, the other looking down the corridor with an unreadable expression. He had obviously spaced out, again, and wasn't talking at all. However, when two blondes came down the corridor (more like stormed), he snapped to attention, blushing wildly.

"Hey Mattie, hey Artie!" Alfred laughed, pushing Francis to the side. The perverted Frenchman whined and complained, before dashing too Arthur's side, nudging Matthew out the way. Arthur shot him an apologetic look, and the other just laughed quietly before heading to the next lesson.

He was about to enter the room when a very familiar, very awesome and very German voice rang out beside him.

"Birdie~!" Gilbert greeted warmly, a mischievous smile on his pale face. He had an arm around 'Birdie' in a few seconds, and Matthew was blushing - rather like Arthur had before.

"Oh, hello Gilbert."

The other's hissy laugh sounded, and he leaned forward. "You have this class?" he asked, and Matthew nodded quietly. "Sweet! I had this class last year. Last teacher was a total shower."

Confused, the Canadian raised an eyebrow. "Shower…?"

"Oh. Well, in French we learnt that 'douche' in French is a shower."

Realising, the smaller blonde laughed lightly. "A-anyway, Gilbert, I should go to class."

"Okay, Birdie!"

Matthew walked into the classroom, looking back nervously and blushing, again, when he noticed that the East German was still looking at him.

Surely, he was far too sweet to be a vampire.

-x-

A/N: HAAARRRR

So.

What did you think of my (absolutely shiz) update? I hope I'm improving. One person once said to me: "Keep writing and keep improving, and you can turn out to be something big."

That person was OBVIOUSLY awesome. :D


End file.
